herbstmonsterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nicolas
Kjell Leifels Dies ist eine erste Draft Version. Das Bild ist geliehen von son-of-dathomir.tumblr.com - es trifft meine Vorstellung von Kjell nur bedingt, z.B. müsste das Schwert durch einen Bogen und die Axt durch das deutlich kleinere Beil der Norbarden (Molokdeschnaja) ersetzt werden. Falls jemand Zeichnungen als Auftragsarbeit anfertigt - bitte gerne Bescheid geben. Die Kleidung sollte außerdem deutlich sichtbar die Pranke und den Pelz eines Waldlöwen (weiß) und sonst viel Elch, Bär und Bieber beinhalten. Dunkler Wald, grüner Wald, lichter Wald – Heimat. Fruchtbares Moor, versorgender Walsach, „dicker Mann“ – Neersand Blendender Schnee, tückischer Firn, bitterer Winter – Heimat. Fürsorge, Stärke, Gerechtigkeit – Leifels. Aufgewachsen bin ich in einer Umgebung, die es mir an nichts mangeln ließ. Trotzdem wurde immer genau auf jeden Batzen und Groschen geschaut. Als Erstgeborenen hat mich mein Vater schon früh bei seinen Aufgaben als Baron in der Kronvogtei mitgenommen. Dabei stand immer die Fürsorge für unsere Länder und Untertanen im Vordergrund. Da mein Vater früh starb, habe ich sehr schnell alles Erlernte umsetzen müssen, habe Fehler gemacht und wieder bereinigt, mich aber nie vor Verantwortung gedrückt. Auf einer meiner Reisen habe ich Alissa von Geestwindskoje kennengelernt und lieben gelernt. Nachdem ich die Art und Weise meines Vaters im Umgang mit unseren Bauern sehr schätzte und auch so fortführen wollte, war schnell klar, dass ich Alissa im Heim, am Herd und auch am Hof brauchte – ich war ja die meiste Zeit unterwegs. Das hat sie ohne Widerworte akzeptiert und dafür bin ich ihr bis heute dankbar. Leider war Tsa uns lange nicht wohlgesonnen und wir warteten vergeblich auf einen Stammhalter. Dies belastete unsere Ehe sehr und ich hatte schon Angst Alissa an die bösen Geister zu verlieren, da Geschah das Wunder – es ward uns ein Sohn geboren: kupferrotes Haar, eisblaue Augen - aber zum Glück kräftig, gesund und zäh, also wie für unser Land gemacht. Manchmal erinnert er mich an die nivesischen Nomaden, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen ihre Rauchwaren und Kürschnerarbeiten in Neersand feil bieten… Mein Herr Vater war nicht viel zu Hause. Er hat dies immer begründet mit den Aufgaben eines Barons. So richtig verstanden habe ich das damals nicht. Meine Frau Mutter hat sich liebevoll um mich gekümmert und sich sehr für mich eingesetzt. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich schon immer einen großen Drang verspürt, meine Zeit im Wald und Feld, im Winter und Sommer, mit und ohne Begleitung, zu verbringen. Die Sonne im Nacken, den Regen im Haar, den Wind im Gesicht – all das machte mich glücklich. Und wenn ich spürte, dass die Sonne ihre Kraft verlor, der Regen deutlich kälter wurde und der Wind die ersten Schneeflocken nach Neersand trug, dann wusste ich, dass der Alte vom Berg uns wieder daran erinnern wird, nicht verschwenderisch, träge und unbewusst dass Geschenk des Lebens an uns vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Auch dies empfand ich schon früh als befriedigend. Mein Herr Vater konnte dafür kaum Verständnis aufbringen. Er hat immer versucht, mich für die Geschichte unserer Familie und den Verpflichtungen und Aufgaben, die dazu gehören zu begeistern und mir gute Lehrer zur Seite gestellt. Ich konnte aber an einem Lesepult nur selten die nötige Geduld aufbringen, den Inhalt vollständig zu begreifen. Zum Glück kannte meine Mutter einen Wanderer, der mich immer wieder für einige Zeit zu sich nahm und mich in den Lebensweisen mit der Natur und all ihren Bewohnern unterrichtete. Dies entsprach ganz und gar nicht den Vorstellungen meines Vaters, der nicht selten davon sprach, dass er nun schon seinen einzigen Sohn verloren habe – obwohl ich doch nur mal wieder einige Zeit im Bornwald untewegs gewesen war. Meine Mutter ertrug alle Vorwürfe einer schlechten Erziehung mit erstaunlicher Ruhe und versuchte vieles davon vor mir zu verheimlichen. Geradezu schuldig sprach sie mir nach solchen Streitereien zwischen ihr und seiner Hochgeboren zu, ich solle mir keine Gedanken machen und so viel Zeit unter Praios Himmelscheibe verbringen, wie ich es mir wünsche. Es kam das Jahr in dem ich zwölf Lenze zählen würde, als sich aus einem großen Streit meiner Eltern ergab, dass ich meine Ausbildung als Krieger an der „Rondragefälligen und Theaterritterlichen Kriegerschule der Bornischen Lande zu Neersand“ antreten sollte. Für mich erschien dies damals wie ein großes Abenteuer auf das ich mich regelrecht freute. Endlich würde ich nicht nur mit meinem Kinderbogen und einem Dolch auf die „Jagd“ gehen können, sondern den Umgang mit dem Schwert erlernen. Es stellte sich jedoch sehr schnell heraus, dass meine Vorstellungen deutlich von denen der Ausbilder und vor allem der Akademieleitung abwichen. „Fechtübungen“ waren im ersten Jahr nur mit Holzstücken vorgesehen, es sollten vor allem die Grundlagen der Bornländischen und Aventurischen Geschichte mit all seinen Bronnjaren und Adelshäusern erlernt werden. Hinzu kamen Hilfstätigkeiten in der Küche und im Stall, und wenn man sich gut mit den älteren Novizen verstand, auch Knappentätigkeiten. Sowohl die stark hierarchisch geprägte Struktur als auch schon wieder das mich langweilende stundenlange Lernen aus Büchern ließen mich zu einem äußerst schlechten Novizen werden. Nach etwa einem Jahr wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass ich meine Ausbildung an dieser Schule nicht abschließen würde. Ich wurde eingeteilt, fortan im Widderorden als Jagdgehilfe und Späher meinen Dienst zu tun. Diese Arbeit machte mir mehr Freude, obwohl ich mich immer noch eingeengt fühlte durch die strenge Befehlskette. Als ich eines Tages auf der Pirsch hinter einem Reh her war, sah ich in einiger Entfernung den Wanderer und wusste, dass meine Zeit im Widderorden nun zu Ende war. Ich schloss mich ihm an und wir streiften von nun an zu zweit durch den Bornwald. Das Leben war nun jeden Tag herausfordernd, kräftezehrend und ich spürte es in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Ich war frei und glücklich. In einer Zeit, in der es besonders kalt war, teilten der Wanderer und ich uns auf um getrennt unser Jagdglück zu finden. Tagelang streifte ich durch die Wälder auf der Suche nach Beute, bis ich endlich die Fährte eines Waldlöwen aufnahm. Es sollte noch weitere Tage dauern, bis ich ihn endlich gestellt hatte und in einem eisigen Kampf, der mich fast das Leben gekostet hat und aus dem ich große Prankennarben an Brust und rechtem Arm davongetragen habe, zur Strecke bringen konnte. Wie durch ein Wunder wachte ich danach am wärmenden Feuer des Wanderers auf, das weiße Fell des Waldlöwen, eine Pranke und meine schmerzenden Wunden als einzige Zeichen, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen nicht nur ein Traum gewesen waren. Daraufhin sprach der Wanderer zu mir: „Unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist nun zu Ende. Gehe hinaus in die südliche Welt und verbreite das mahnende Wort des grimmigen Herrn – erinnere die Bewohner Deres daran, was das Geschenk des Lebens bedeutet und wie wir es wertschätzen“. Der Druck, dass ich meinem Mann keinen Stammhalter schenken konnte, die viele Zeit alleine, obwohl ich ihn doch so liebte und so sehr vermisste. Der Schmerz, der nur in meinem Kopf zu sein schien. Die Versuchung, die der Wanderer mitbrachte und der ich schließlich nachgab. Kjell, mein Ein und Alles. Er kam zurück. Stolze 16 Wintersonnenwenden zählte er und ein kräftiger junger Mann, mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht war aus ihm geworden. Er selbst hat wohl einige Momente gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war und warum ihn die Bauern auf seinem Weg zu mir erst nicht als „von Leifels“ erkannten und mit „Euer Gnaden“ ansprachen. Doch er schien glücklich. Und er wusste, dass er nicht bei mir bleiben wird. Er wollte sich aufmachen in den Süden. Wann werden wohl die Fragen seines „Vaters“ aufhören oder finde ich doch die Kraft ihm Kjells Geschichte zu erzählen?